1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collar for a pet, especially for a cat, and more particularly, to a collar for a cat which is designed so that a cat can get out of the collar and return safe even if the collar is caught by something in a narrow place or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In the midst of recent pet boom represented by dogs and cats, the safety of the pet strongly desired throughout the world, not to mention the U.S.A. and European countries.
Especially for a cat, the following special considerations are of concern. A collar for a cat is generally used to attach a bell or an ornament thereto. However, since the cat has a tendency to pass through narrow places, sometimes the collar is caught by something, and it habitually happens that the cat can not get out of the collar and starves to death. Such an accident remarkably happens when a high-grade collar is used. In order to solve such troubles, it has heretofore been arranged to provide a part of a collar with an elastic portion so that the head of a cat may get out of the collar by expansion of a belt of the collar when it is caught by something.
In this case, however, if the elastic portion of the collar is arranged, for instance, by means of rubber, the neck of a cat is oppressed or excessively strangled if the elasticity of the rubber in the rubber section is strengthened which is not desirable. Moreover, the movement of a cat is restricted by the disposition of surrounding obstacles when the collar is caught by something, and even if the cat pulls the collar in the direction in which the collar can be expanded the cat can not get out of the collar in that direction. Conversely, if the elasticity of the rubber in the rubber section is weakened in order for the cat to be able to easily get out of the collar when the collar is caught by something, the collar looses during ordinary behavior of the cat.